Tales From The Corrupted Realities
by srghostarc11
Summary: Vampiric Finn, an Ice Princess, and a murderous Marceline. Not all decisions lead to the best of situations. Every universe has a story to tell, and told they must be. Welcome to the collection of stories from corrupted realities, where nothing ends well.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Adventure Time. This series of unrelated stories may or may not be connected to my other stories and The Line That Divides. Knowledge of the latter is not needed to enjoy this one.**

**Welcome to the collection of various snippets from different dimensions, where nothing ends well.**

**There are all kinds of horror. I warned you.**

~~o~~

**Corrupted Universe File #A1 - This Is How The Wind Shifts**

"Hey Jake!"

Finn felt really excited tonight. Tomorrow, he'll turn 16 and he was very sure he over heard Peebles talking with Marcy about something that should remain in the wraps. Finn can only think of two things on what that could be - presents or a party at Candy Kingdom!

"What is it, Finn? It's not yet your birthday...look, it's only 9 PM. Go back to sleep!"

"Jake, I told you earlier, right? Pribubs called around noon and told me get dressed before 10 PM! I guess they can't wait to give me their surprise, huh?"

The dog resumed snoring, ignoring his question. "Oh crud, you're so lazy."

He went downstairs and played with BMO for a few minutes. Even the little gaming console have presents for him in the form of new games. His new favorite game, Slyrim, has a sequel. But because of the anticipation for tomorrow, he cannot concentrate on what he was playing.

Finn can no longer contain his excitement as he barged out of the Tree House into the dark and chilly night. He's wearing his typical adventurer clothing, offering little resistance against the cold. Finn stood there for a minute, contemplating about the Princess' orders.

"She said to get dressed, not go to the Kingdom. Maybe I should wait here some more?"

As if on cue, a large bird descended near him. The Morrow was obviously Peebles chosen transportation tonight. She motioned him to climb the bird, which he did excitedly. PB grabbed both of his hand and wrapped it around her torso.

"Hold _tight _, hero."

"Yes, Princess! Where are we going?"

The bird took off with a large blast of wind. It was indeed faster than her swan. The cold air whipped his face uncomfortably. Without a second thought, Finn buried his face on Peebubs' back and inhaled deeply in her sweet scent. It made him blush both with shame and pleasure.

"Oh Finn. You silly boy."

Finn looked down and saw that they were headed to Marceline's cave. It made him mentally scratch his head. His party will be held in her cave? Why? Before he could ask the Princess, the Morrow began its descent into the cave, and landed softly on the ground. The two hurriedly went to the front porch, laughing all the way as the Princess pulled him.

_Princess Bubblegum sure looks pretty tonight. Glob, look at those...what the heck am I thinking? Ah, stupid pervy Finn! Bad Finn!_

As Peebles rummaged through her handbag for something, Finn took the time to stare at the Princess. She's wearing the same dress she wore as 'Ms. Quietbottom', and done her bubblegummy hair the same way she did when they went to the Wizard City. His gaze was almost on her legs when the front door swerved open.

"Princess! No! Marceline doesn't want anyone going in her house without permission!"

The Princess just looked at her innocently and beckoned him to go inside with her. Finn nervously followed her inside and immediately noticed the changes in Marceline's living room. It looked more...girly. He was sure the walls were not colored pink before. The most notable change was the sofa. It looked more comfortable and homely.

"Princess are you sure...this is a right idea?"

"Relax, Finn. Marceline gave me permission, so why don't you try out her new sofa set? I'll just go and make some tea."

"If you say so, Princess. But what are we doing here anyway?"

Peebles just winked and blew a flying kiss at him before disappearing into the kitchen. Finn blushed hard. Was Pribbles hitting on him? It's been almost a year since his break-up with Flame Princess but he got to be honest with himself; he didn't quite got to move on. Finn visited her in the Fire Kingdom thrice a week, sometimes the whole week. Despite everything that happened, and her being busy with the Kingdom, they remained good friends. Flame Princess even accompanied him on some of his dungeon crawls, just like old times.

_I still love her, but she only sees me as a good friend and an asset to the Fire Kingdom, whatever that meant._

Then this happened. Princess Bubblegum, his biggest crush before and after Flame Princess, is hitting on him. After all the years Finn spent trying to get her to reciprocate his feelings, only to fail, and finally moving on - why now?

He felt suddenly unsure of what was happening. His guts seemed to be trying to warn him. Finn sat nervously on the new couch.

"Wow, this is soft!"

Finn giggled as he felt his butt dig into the pink couch. It felt like it's made of slightly compressed cotton candy, and it smelled like one too. Looking around warily for anyone in the room, he licked one of the armrests.

"Taste like cotton candy, alright!"

"Finn, don't chew on Marcy's furniture! Here, have a cookie."

Peebles jammed a small cookie in his open mouth, which he chewed fast and hard. Swallowing the food, he immediately helped the Princess set down the tray of tea and cookies. The Princess gave him one of the cups of tea while she took the other. They sat side by side on the couch.

"So, where's Marceline?"

"Why do you keep looking for her if you already have me here with you?"

"Are you getting up my hopes again?"

"What are you saying? We're here to discuss about your future."

Finn was taken aback. Why does she want to talk about his future? "I don't understand."

"As you know, you're turning 16 tomorrow. You're getting old and you're maturing way too fast in terms of your behavior and attitude."

He took a sip of the tea. The sweetness overpowered the bitterness, the way he preferred his tea. "I still don't understand."

"Ooo, especially the Candy Kingdom, needs you as its hero, the way you are right now - a brave and righteous boy without the poisoned views of an adult."

The Princess looked at him directly in the eyes, turning serious all of a sudden. "But I'm growing up. Jake said I can't stop that."

"Which is unacceptable. Humans are naturally evil, in which history proved that time and again. We are not sure what you will be when you grow older. Will you still be a righteous hero or something else?"

He stammered and took a few seconds to retort. "Of course, Princess, why would I cha-"

"We can't take chances. Recently, you caused Flame Princess to destroy a whole kingdom out of some teenage fantasy. We don't need more than that. The world needs you as you are right now."

Finn tried processing what she said but she can't concentrate much. He felt lightheaded, felt the Princess' hands cupping his face, and let him lay down his head on her lap. Finn smelled again her sweet scent, but this time he smelled something else.

_Change? Why would I change? I..._

"I hope you will forgive me, Finn, for whatever we do."

The last thing he saw was Marceline appearing in front him, a sad look in her face.

_Why?_

~~o~~

Finn woke up with a grunt. A pleasant feeling in his groins woke him up from his slumber. He looked down and screamed in shock as he saw Princess Bubblegum swallow his stiff boy-part, sucking the throbbing head. He tried pulling away but found that he couldn't - cold and hard shackles bound both of his arms and legs on Marceline's bed.

"Princess, what the grib-a-grab are you doing?!"

"Uh...I'm choking myself on your - "

The amount of heat and pleasure coursing through his body almost prevented him from muttering a retort. "You should stop this, please! This is wrong!"

Suddenly, Marceline appeared beside him and sat on the bed. "This is for your own good Finny, I'm sorry."

Finn felt something inside him churn and about to explode. He closed his eyes and hoped he is not actually dying. "Princess, I ...hibbibub! There's something...!"

Peebles quickly halted what she was doing and stood up, showing to Finn all her naked glory. For some reason, the feeling somewhat died down a bit and made him annoyed all of the sudden. _What is happening to me?_

"Why are you doing this?" Tears of both shame, fear and confusion threatened to escape his eyes.

"In order for you to remain a boy, I decided to make you immortal by letting Marceline turn you into a vampire."

"What the hay?! Who gave you the right to decide for my life?"

The Princess just looked at her with pity, but resumed her firm gaze a second later. "To be a vampire, there are two things that are required. The vampire's bite, and the victim's willingness to accept the vampirism."

"Well, I'm not accepting it then!" He shouted with all his might as he tried to escape from his restraint, making his still stiff boy-part wobble. Finn really felt helpless in that moment, he knew no one would hear him.

"Finn, if you don't accept my poison, you'll die..." Marceline was openly crying while staring at him.

"I'd rather die!"

"We knew you'd say that. Even torture wouldn't change your mindset because of your tolerance to pain. But let's see your tolerance for pleasure."

Marceline looked away, and to his horror, Princess Bubblegum lowered her girl-parts on his own. Finn felt a thousand volts of longing filled him as the two body parts met. She was already wet with fluids unknown to him.

"Princess, please stop! I can't...I don't want to be immortal! I love Flame Princess and I want to live with her, have kids and grow old with her! I beg you, please..." Finn wept in between the grunts of pleasure. He hated himself for liking what the Princess was doing to him.

Peebles just smirked at Finn. "Pssh, please. She's not even into you anymore. I promise you, when you become an immortal, me and Marceline will take turns into becoming your mate."

Finn remembered a swear word Jake told him that humans used before. "Fuck you, Princess!"

"Finn, we're doing that right now, you silly boy."

His mind and heart screamed in defiance, but his body won over. Finn started to meet every thrust with his own, all while still crying in agony. The Princess sped up, placing her hands gingerly on his bare chest for support.

"Bonnie, don't overdo it."

_What did Marceline meant by that?_

Peebles suddenly pulled away, leaving him thrusting into thin air, just before he was feeling about to explode again. "Marceline! Do it."

Finn looked in utter confusion as Marceline swooped down on him and bit his neck. He howled in pain as he felt blood drain from his neck, then become replaced by some other fluid. The poison could be felt traveling through his veins while hot tears flowed down from Marceline and pooled on Finn's cheek.

"...why? Why are you doing this... please stop...I beg you, Marcy!"

The vampire pulled away and stormed outside the room. He heard the dame cry, making him realize Marceline never wanted to be part of this madness. Finn could feel both the longing in his groin and tingling sensation of the poison. His body heat rose to inhumane heights. Princess Bubblegum proceeded to hump him again.

"If you want release, accept the poison and become immortal!"

_So this was their plan._

Peebles resumed humping then stopped when he was on the verge of release.

_The poison. _

Finn shook uncontrollably due to various things going on his body. His life teethered on the brink of death, life, and blissful release.

_I need to explode...I need release... I'm sorry!_

"How about it, Finn? I can do this the whole night."

_I'm sorry Flame Princess...I'm really sorry. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._

Bubblegum was about to pull away again, probably thinking he died already, but Finn shattered the chains binding him and held her back.

_I accept._

~~o~~

I do not own the song used for the title, it belongs to Silverstein.

This is my first foray into the M world and as you probably noticed, it wasn't really good. Also, there is technically no antagonist here but that could be up for individual interpretation I guess.

I don't know how many 'Files' there will be, but I've already planned at least two other files from the Multiverse. It is intended to be supplementary stories for The Line That Divides but you can enjoy these on their own.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Even a weak prey puts a dangerous fight when cornered. Horror need not be ugly.**

**~~o~~**

**Corrupted Universe File #A2 - What Separates Me From You**

Fionna was never considered stunningly beautiful, but she was not deemed unpleasing to the eyes either. Still, that thought failed to ease her growing worry for the coming Prom.

"Ms. Mertens! Will you kindly show us what is so interesting outside?"

Fionna snapped out of her daydreaming and parted the loose thick blond hair out of her eyes. Mr. Boderick Hamilton, their middle-age English teacher, was just jesting of course. He is one laid back instructor that rarely scolds his students. "Nothing, Mr. Rick."

Fionna's classmates sniggered at her, apparently enjoying her discomfort. "Alright. I know you're excited for the Prom too but please hold on that feeling for a little longer."

The whole class erupted into laughter at their teacher's words. Fionna had long since grown accustomed to the bullying of other people, especially her own classmates. She is just a bully-fodder; weird, alone, geeky, clumsy, quiet, pale, poor, and always dressed in clothing that would have been a hit a few years ago.

"Fionna ain't going to attend the Prom, Sir. No one in their right mind would ask her out!" Cinna Spacek, her classmate and number one bully, might be rude but she was not far from the truth. With that, the class laughed more intensely and earned a crease on Mr. Rick's forehead.

"Who would want to take her to the Prom? She smells like chicken sh-!"

"Enough Ms. Moretz!" Their teacher looked positively offended, something of a really rare occurrence.

She just looked down in shame and tried to churn out a chuckle of her own, but quickly found out she cannot laugh at herself. Quickly standing up, Fionna rushed out of the room unheeding to protests of Mr. Rick. She barely held back the tears as she blindedly made her way to the restroom, locking herself inside one of the empty stalls.

"I hate this place... What did I ever do to them?"

For God knows how long, Fionna cried and cried inside the cubicle. It was not that she resented her parents for what she was going through, but they were not without fault though. True, it was not their deliberate wish to be poor. Junktown, being a very small community, only had few farmers. Their family once had a nicely-sized farmland a few years ago on which they procured most of their income.

One fateful event led to selling of the said land though, setting Fionna's family back to just solely rely on raising chickens at their backyard. She, her little sister, and her parents throve on eggs basically; and their primary buyers were families who sent their children on the sole high school in town - the very people who bully her everyday.

Back in the days, she would have fought them back. Heck, she were known to trade blows with Flarius Hacksworth. Somewhere along the line though, the fight left her. She wasn't even starting career life yet and she was already tired.

_Tired of people, tired of blending with them, tired of this fucking town, tired of this bullshitty farmlife, tired of always smelling like chicken shit, tired of underhanded insults, tired of the mud beneath my cramped shoes...tired of having a cat and an old hermit as my only friends._

And of course, if she fought back, they would cease buying the eggs they produce. She was debating internally whether she should return to her class when the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Great...I've wasted my time here...Mom wouldn't be pleased..."

Fionna timidly got out of the restroom when suddenly a firm hand rested on her shoulder. Uttering a strangled yelp, Fionna swerved and came face to face with the person she was thinking about a few moments ago, Flarius Hacksworth, son of the most wealthy person in their town as well as Fionna's sworn enemy since gradeschool.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight, Hacksworth. Leave me alone, please..."

Flarius' eyebrows disappeared beneath his shaggy red hair, probably because of surprise. "I haven't even said anything yet...sheesh. Why are you crying? Why didn't you finished Mr. Rick's class? I thought he's your favorite teach?"

"Dunno...just tired of this life is all. When we were younger, it was only you who threw insults at me but now-"

"- I'm the only one who doesn't."

Fionna stopped midstride and looked at Flarius directly. "...You're right. Why, though?"

The young man looked positively alarmed. "What do you mean why?"

"Why did you stopped the insults? The pranks? Those devilish tricks you pulled on me? What happened to us...?

"I just...didn't feel like it anymore. Just...one day I realized it was wrong. All I did were wrong. Everything was wrong and I had to cease doing them, except-"

"- We no longer interact much though." Fionna blushed as she ended Flarius' own sentence.

"Maybe we just...grew up. So...why were you crying, really?"

"...Prom."

Flarius opened the door for both of them, stepping outside of the building and momentarily basked in the tender warmth of the dying daylight. "So what about it?"

"I want to go to the Prom, I really do, but I don't want to go alone. They would just pick on me again."

"Go with me, then." Fionna saw Flarius' face lit up, inexplicably pulling her in. She never saw this boy as charming before.

"I...it's really okay if I don't attend at all. Don't let me impose on you, Hacksworth. I know you had a thing for Cinna." She looked down and fidgeted with a lock of her hair as they walk home together. A tingling sense of being watched by someone crept up her psyche but she dismissed the thought.

"You're turning me down, Mertens?" The boy frowned in dismay.

"You're not planning on some elaborate tricky prank are you?!"

Flarius stammered. "Of course, not!"

A moment of silence hang between them as they walked on and on. "Where's your bike anyway? Why are you walking home?"

"My cousin threatened me into letting him use it. That prickly mustard..."

They exchanged a glance and burst into laughter. "Mustard, really, Hacksworth? Mustard?"

"C'mon, it's hard to come up for a euphemism on the spot."

"You know, Hacksworth? Life's unfair. When we were kids, we were both unpopular and commonly hated. How come they worship you now and reviled by the thought of me?"

"Maybe it has something to do with my looks. No one could resist such a fine gentleman as me."

"Yeah, sure, very far from the boy who tried to injure me with a ruler."

"Says the girl who nearly poked out my eye with a pen."

"Man...we were really morbid kids back then..."

"C'mon, we can still be psychos together!"

Fionna blushed again, and seeing the blush on Flarius cheeks made her blush harder. "Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes."

"Sure, let me buy things needed by psychos. Let me -"

"I mean...I'll go to the prom with you."

Flarius stared at her for a moment, apparently stunned at what she said. "You won't regret it, I promise you."

"Impress me then, Hacksworth."

"I'll pick you up at 6 sharp, Mertens."

~~o~~

"He's a jerkwad and he's just pulling your leg. I'll bet my good eye that doofus will not show up at your front step on Prom Night, kid."

"Grandpa Marsh, I'm telling you, Flare changed!" Fionna shifted her bum as she got increasingly uncomfortable from sitting on the hard floor.

"Oh, so you call that ratty tire Flare now? How sweet. Not." Old hermit Marshall let out a ripe burp as he spat out a chicken bone. "You're mother did not properly de-boned the chicken for her pie! Unforgivable!"

"You're telling me that now after eating all your share and mine too? You are so grateful, Grandpa."

"Don't call me, Grandpa, you blond trap. I'm not your Grandpa and I could impregnate you and everyone would be okay with that."

Fionna gagged on her water intake and spat out the contents of her mouth on Marshall Lee. The half-demon wiped away the offensive liquid from his wrinkled face. "Sorry, not sorry."

"I would have zapped you with my demonic powers but my back is killing me." Marshall Lee then let out a loud fart.

"And your gas is killing me! Dang...can't you had hold that in for a few more minutes? Your cave doesn't even have proper ventilation!"

The old hermit just laughed, burped, farted almost simultaneously as a response. "I'm not even asking you to come here!"

"You're disgusting...and you stink! When was the last time you took a bath?"

"When was the last war?"

"Exactly a millennium three days from now...What the hell, Grandpa Marsh?!"

"Yeah...got soaked to my undies when I slipped on the riverbank."

"That wasn't even a proper bath, for God's sake!"

Marshall looked downcast all of a sudden. "Tried to stop her from doing it...from sacrificing herself."

Fionna figured instantly that the old hermit would launch again into a story of how the heroine, Simone, single-handedly stopped World War III and how she died during her act of valor.

"...mastery of ice and snow...encased that experimental nuke in hardened frost."

She was always mildly interested in the story, in a way, even if Marshall cannot come up with a proof besides the small tiara he often show to her.

"That thing really works?"

"DO NOT TOUCH IT, dang brass! Of course it works...knocked the nuke right out of the atmosphere - the ice was born out of Simone's will to protect this ungrateful planet, and thus became so hard she encased the whole explosion and threw it back up in the air. Of course, not before getting exposed to raw radiation herself."

Grandpa Marsh is an old hermit who lived down a hole near their school. A foul-mouthed senior citizen who lived alone, Fionna kinda struck a friendly match with him. He would often give advice amidst his crazy stories of Simone and the Ice Tiara. He frequently states that he is a half-demon, on which he owe his longevity.

"I just find it hard to believe that a tiara could hold such power. Where is it anyway?"

"...I...I...it's hidden."

Fionna looked at the old hermit incredulously. "You lost it, don't you?"

"No! How could I lose it? I don't even go out of this hole anymore since I stopped robbing your farm."

She looked at him even more incredulously. "Well, because I give you my lunch everyday now! For an immortal demon, you sure eat a lot!"

"Half-demon."

"Whatevs. I bet you misplaced the tiara among these trash." She gestured around her, pointedly staring at a mishappened stack of moldy books. "Shame, it might have looked pretty on my head."

Suddenly, Marshall gripped her hand tightly and stared directly at her eyes. "Don't you ever wear that tiara! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Jeez, stop, you're hurting me!"

Marshall relaxed his firm grip and let go. "Sorry..."

"Are you finally going senile, old man?"

The old hermit just laughed and spat out another bone. "You wish. I'm your only friend!"

"Nah, I have Cake."

"That furball doesn't count!"

"Haha...na-ah!"

The two exchanged a bout of chuckles for a few moments when Grandpa Marsh turned serious again. "Listen, I wanna make it up to you for earlier. Do you already have anything to wear for the Prom?"

"I haven't yet. A few minutes earlier, I didn't even knew whether I would come. Why?"

"I want you to have this...wait a sec, lassie..." Marshall Lee rummaged behind him under the mountain of various whatnots and pulled out a black suitcase that had a distinct marking on the handle.

_S. Korlov_

"Simone Korlov? That's hers? No, I can't have that! That must be really important to you, Grandpa!"

"Nah...this just bring bad memories...and for what it's worth, I might not be around for longer and I want someone to care for this in my place." Grandpa Marsh slid the locks on both sides of the suitcase and popped it open. Fionna leaned closer and the tingling sense of being watched crept back to her. "It might be too big for you but I think you can make wonders on this."

Inside the suitcase was a neatly folded baby-blue sequined evening dress, minted with small and shiny sapphire stones near the hem that formed an interesting snowflake pattern. It was really beautiful.

"I can't take this, Grandpa! This is too much!"

"Oh c'mon, we both know you want it." There was a faint twinkle in the old man's eye that expressed a sincere gesture for her to take the dress.

"Well..if you really insist. Thank you! It really looks pretty! I just hope I'll look good in it though..."

A hint of sadness became present in Marshall's wrinkled face. "It's a shame I won't ever see you wear it."

Of course, Grandpa Marsh would never be welcome at the Prom. "I could try this on now for you."

"Really?"

"No biggie! It's the least I could do." Fionna stood up with the suitcase in tow and carefully tried to put on the dress without success. "I can't fit in with my clothes. Ms. Simone is sure slender."

"It's really fine lassie. It's not really a big deal."

"Hold it, Grandpa. Turn around and close your eyes. No peeking, old man!"

After a few muttered grumblings, Grandpa Marsh complied and Fionna quickly took off her clothes and put on the dress. "Turn around now, Grandpa."

"You're a bit too fat for that but I digress, you sure look fine on that!"

"I should probably take that as a compliment, I guess." She looked down and frowned slightly. "It's a bit too long. It might need a few adjustments...would that be alright?"

"Of course. It's yours now. I'm sure Simone would be happy."

"Good thing the snowflake pattern won't be affected if I cut it."

"That ain't snowflake, you flake! That's a runic symbol. Simone was into some mystical things too aside from her more scientific pursuits."

"What does it mean?"

"I remember it means 'promise' or 'oath' or whatever."

Fionna just smiled even more at that. "Thank you again, Grandpa."

"Have fun at your Prom!"

~~o~~

The next day, a free day before the Prom, Fionna had a nice breakfast with her family. Her dad, silent as ever, munched happily on his toast as he read the newspaper.

"Dad...that's yesterday's paper."

"I know. Not finished reading yet."

"...or don't have money for the subscription anymore."

"Touche, Fi, touche."

Little Becky, her 3 year old sibling, giggled uncontrollably as if she understood the jokes. She had their father's brown hair but mother's face. For some reason, Little Becky sported blue eyes as opposed to black, which all three of them have. Their mother told her it came from Grandma Ethel. It kinda made her a bit jealous, to tell the truth. "Mom? Becky is drooling all over her clothes."

No reply. "Mom?"

"She's in the coop, I think."

Settling on her father's hunch, Fionna made her way to their chicken coop and saw her mother standing pensively while looking down at the chickens.

"What's up, Mom?"

"Nothing...I just don't recalling cleaning the coop yesterday. It's literally spotless."

"Woah. Maybe Dad cleaned it?"

"No. I saw him dozing off on that pesky tree again. There's no way that lazy codger would clean this. Maybe I was too ecstatic I accidentally cleaned it while zoned out."

"Why? Why were you ecstatic?"

"Mrs. Spacek bought all our produce at once. Said they're planning on some dish and a huge cake for their daughter after the Prom."

"Oh that bitch."

"What did you say?"

"Peach. I said peach."

"Speaking of Prom, did anyone asked you out?" Her mother looked hopeful all of a sudden.

"Yeah. Hacksworth."

"That's great! I hope yo- wait a second, Hacksworth? You mean, Hacksworth?"

"Yes. Flarius."

Her mother touched her forehead and checked her temperature. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Mom! I'm not delirious! It's true. He asked me to be his date for the Prom."

She just looked at Fionna skeptically as if she was about to shout 'Gotcha!'. "Well, have fun dear. Don't stay out too late."

"Okay, Mom."

Shrugging off, Fionna suddenly thought it was maybe Grandpa Marsh who cleaned the coop as a payment for all her kindness and the numerous eggs he nabbed all those times ago. But somehow, it seemed unlikely. He was not that really showy with his gratitude. Willing the occurrence off her mind, she went back to her room and opened the suitcase that contained the dress. It was time to make proper adjustments on it.

"Prom. Prom. Prom." Cake pawed softly on her toes, a gesture that meant she needs a quick rub on the back. The cat purred like a motor failing to start. "Couldn't you find Little Becky to scratch you? I'll be busy here."

Cake just clung around her foot.

~~o~~

It took all night and midnight to fix the evening dress. To make up for that, she slept until noon to which her parents were okay with. Fionna rested peacefully, sleeping without a single dream. About half-past 12 in the afternoon, she woke up to a beckoning voice that seemed to have originated from the suitcase.

"Hunh...what?"

Then she heard the voice again.

_Let me protect you, my child. _

"What the...?" Fionna does not really believed in ghost stories that much, but the unusual chill she felt on her spine implies the opposite. "Who's there?"

_...heed the power of whispering ice and snow._

She stood up from her bed and inadvertedly clacked a few bones because of her improper sleeping positions. Her heartbeat fluttered as she neared the suitcase, and it popped open without her touching. Inside, a small compartment on the top cover slid and a small bluish-silver tiara fell, the little rubies shining ominously.

"Isn't this the Ice Tiara...? Why would...why would he give this to me?" She relaxed a bit and was about to pick up the object when a thought crossed her mind. "Marshall said I shouldn't touch this..."

But something seemed to be pulling her in. The mesmerizing look of the tiara enticed her, beckoning her to pick it up and wear it. Only her strong conviction to heed the old man's warnings held her back. Fionna looked away and slammed the suitcase close. She'll return it tomorrow. There is now way she would hold on to that tiara for old Marshall Lee.

The day went as normal as usual and as the time came for her to get ready, Fionna steadily became nervous. Her mother turned very supportive and helped her with the proper make up and fixed her hair too. Instead of the usual covering-her-left-eye-so-loner shoulder length hairstyle, it was now parted more elegantly and ended with nice curls halfway down and near the tips.

"Thank you, Mom. I love it. I love you!"

"You're welcome, dearie. Now, I must go down and feed Little Becky. You're Dad ain't gonna do it...that lazy chimp."

She indeed looked positively stunning with the baby-blue dress. Nothing too revealing, but not constrictive either. It accentuated her blond hair well contrary to her fears that it would look ridiculous. The stones glimmered at the slightest source of light, reflecting tiny specks on the floor she stood.

A honk outside snapped her out of her trance and she was about to go down the stairs when the suitcase popped open again with a slight chilly wind. Bewildered, Fionna peered and saw the tiara propped inside.

_You need me. You need me. You need me. Only I could protect you._

Some force so irresistible pressed down on her that she hastily picked the tiara and slid it inside the small handbag she carried. The sound of slammed car door snapped her from her enchantment and Fionna delicately went down the stairs, totally forgetting that she carried with her the tiara.

"My baby...all grown up!"

"Mom, don't spread tears on this dress, it ain't mine! Besides, you already saw me upstairs. What's the difference?"

"Parents always cry with happiness when they see their daughter dressed up and coming down the stairs." Her mother smiled and clapped her hands together.

"You're watching too much Hollywood films, Mom."

"Pooey, you sure a meanie." Her father looked at her like she just puke on the old carpet on the floor. "Wow. Who are you?"

"Dad, you're pie has a fly on it."

Little Becky bounded near her and looked strangely afraid of Fionna. "What? You don't recognize me anymore too?"

The small girl just looked at her, or at something behind her. "Who there? Pretty lady!"

"Sweetie, that's your sister, silly!"

"No! There! Fly fly fly pretty lady!"

"Okay, you're creeping me out. I need to go now folks."

"Okay, have fun, dearie!" The way her mother waved at her sent a pang of incomprehensible sadness inside her. It was like it would be the last time she would see her family.

"I will!"

Outside, she saw Flarius leaning coolly on the car while waiting for her. He looked really dashing in his suit, a moderately good but well-trimmed tux that made his red hair stood out.

"Are you really Flarius?"

"Band. Jims Band."

"That's totes lame."

"You're totes pretty in that."

"Your red hair clashes horribly with my blue dress."

"C'mon...opposites do attract. I haven't realized it until now. I'm attracted to you ever since we were kids."

A fuzzy feeling filled her chest as her heartbeat flutter. "Same here."

"Ready to go?"

"Sure! I had a worry you would bring your bike for the Prom...who owns this car?" Flarius helped her settle inside the sedan, carefully examining whether her whole dress was inside the car.

"Dad bought it. His new business at the city probably boomed. First car I ever own."

"Sweet."

The ride towards their school was uneventful. Both of them stole glances at each other, then smile when they caught each other staring. Within a few minutes, they arrived at the place where the ultra-classic song 'High and Dry' by Radiohead was blaring loudly at the speakers. The sound quality was perfectly tuned; not intrusive, but not too soft either.

Flarius opened the door for her and she stepped out, not a single hint of shyness present in her after hearing reassuring things from her family and Flarius. She wasn't even decidedly ugly or evil or anything at the first place. "Thank you, Flare."

"Flare? I like it. Thanks, Fi."

"No prob, bob."

The gymnasium was really decorated so good it was no longer recognizable. Streamers lined the ceiling, backdrops of night sky were draped over the walls, and at the stage were placed two white thrones for the Prom King and Queen.

"It's like you stepped in a different world."

Flarius reached for her arm and held her close. "I know, right?"

Fionna immediately saw Mr. Rick Hamilton swaying in time with the song, but stopped to stare at her and Flarius. The teacher strode closer and Fionna saw he was wearing some kind of a shirt that had a tuxedo print. Very clever choice of garb in her opinion.

"Fionna and Flarius! Did Mark spiked the punch? I think I'm drunk!"

She laughed at her teacher's joke. "You're not, Sir! Flarius asked me out!"

"I think I might faint...I should have l all those times ago! I was always baffled why you would quarrel over the silliest of reasons. Now I know why!" Mr. Rick smiled earnestly and hugged them both. Maybe the punch was indeed spiked.

"Hehe...it's not what you think Mr. Rick, we're just friends." Flarius nodded approvingly.

"Well, it's a start!" With that, the teacher trodded away with a bow. "Have fun you two, you would have my vote if the faculty was allowed to!"

"Sheesh...I don't want to sit at that throne, Flare."

"Why not? All we'll have to do is get our photo taken and dance a little."

"You know I'm not that good around people. I'm allergic at attention."

"Well, get ready to scratch your way home because of all the attention I'll give you."

"That's cheesy!"

For the most part, they just sat at their table and chatted away to catch up with their lives; something they should have done a long time ago being in the same classes together. Hours wasted away and a few of Flarius friends sometimes come and go to talk to them.

"Oh hey, that's my favorite song! Here With Me!" Flarius looked positively elated, a twinkle present in his green eyes.

"You liked The Killers?"

"Of course! It's been a millennium since they disbanded but their music still entranced me. Not like the songs nowadays. Soulless and machine generated."

"I don't really fancy classic songs myself but...whatever floats your goat."

"Wanna dance with me? I want you here with me."

"Now, you're quoting the song. I'm not much of a dancer, Hacksworth!"

"C'mon, you can't attend a Prom and don't dance at all!"

A momentary silence fell upon them as Fionna battled with her own emerging fears and worries. What if she slipped? It was highly unlikely, for she wore her usual shoes and not some super fancy high-heels.

"Okay, just this song. All right?"

Flarius gleefully pulled her up and into the center of the dancing crowd, holding her close as if she might get lost in the sea of bodies swaying with slow and soulful song.

"Strange. My hand fits yours."

"You're getting cheesier and cheesier, Hacksworth."

They snorted and suppressed their laughter and continued swaying in time with Flarius' favorite song.

"I'm making a fool of myself for you, show some gratitude!"

"You wish!"

As the song ended, and Fionna was about to contemplate entangling herself from the boy's grip, her own favorite song - Here by Pharrell Williams - she held Flarius' hand even more. "One more song!"

"I thought you're not much into classic songs?"

"Not this one!"

She felt really happy, contented. For probably the first time in existence, Fionna actually felt safe around the Hacksworth boy. She wondered how her younger self would react if she saw her older self act like this.

"Flare? Why am I here?"

"Uh...because it is Prom Night?"

"I mean...why are you here with me?"

"Because I asked you out?"

"Why? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's not sudden... I've been meaning to be close to you quite a long time now."

"Okay...just promise me one thing, an oath you must keep."

"What is that?"

"Promise me that this isn't an elaborate prank to get on my nerves. That would...that would devastate me. Promise me." She caught a glimpse of Cinna Spacek grinning at her like an idiot, as if she knew something Fionna ought to know. Shrugging off her weird classmate, she realigned her attention back at Flarius.

"I promise you, Fionna. There are no more lies." Flare leaned to whisper in her ears, but his words got drowned out by the blaring speakers.

"Please settle down for a moment guys, the voting for the Prom King and Queen is about to start. Please settle down on your seats!" Puelle, the scrawny student, hopped down the stage and procured a box.

Of course, their names will be on the list because Flarius was such a popular guy and whoever he gets saddled with would be popular instantly too. Fionna did not voted for themselves. She could not possibly do that.

There were little surprise in her when the results came in and they were announced the King and Queen. There were only a slight chance they would not have won. Her head felt like it was filled with lead, and her feet felt incredibly heavy as she stood up.

"I'm nervous, Flare!"

"C'mon! We'll be fine!"

Everything felt distant, the deafening cheers seemed really far away and the thunderous applauses reverberated hollowly in her ears. Fionna was not even fully aware when they handed her a bouquet of flowers. She saw herself in the projected video beside the stage, waving happily at the crowd.

"Smile for the camera, Fi!"

That was when everything went wrong. Her vision was suddenly obstructed by something sticky, wet, gooey, and smelly substance. The scent was familiar.

_Chicken sh-_

"Fionna eats chicken shit! Fionna eats chicken shit, and loves to suck on old cocks like a two-dollar bitch!" A chorus of rude song erupted within the crowd in front of her, followed by an even meaner raucous laughter from her batchmates. Her hands started to shook.

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck did this?!" Fionna tried in vain to wipe away the unholy mixture of muddy water and chicken droppings out of her face, and saw Flarius got soiled too.

"Did you do this, Hacksworth"

"What? No, Fionna, I would nev-"

An annoying music made of saxophones blared suddenly on the speakers as a video footage played. Fionna tried to block out the increasingly worsening jeers from the crowd and looked down. Simone's evening dress was completely soiled and was barely recognizable.

"She loves sucking old cocks!" She saw Cinna among the crowd leading her peer to chant that lewd sentence.

The video turned out to be Fionna and Old Marshall Lee sitting on the cave floor. From the vantage point of the shaky camera work, it seemed she was doing something nasty with the old man.

_"I'm not your Grandpa and I could impregnate you and everyone would be okay with that."_

Fionna was close to breaking down now. She could make out familiar faces among the numerous faces staring at the video, all looked shocked.

_"It might be too big for you but I think you can make wonders on this."_

_"I can't take this, Grandpa! This is too much!"_

"Fionna loves old cocks!" Tears welled up in her eyes, washing down some of the shit that covered her cheeks.

_"Oh c'mon, we both know you want it."_

The video cut into the part where she undressed to put on Marshall's gift. Guys jeered at the sight of her nipples slipping past her mishappened bra.

_"It's a bit too long."_

It was too much. She felt angry, hurt, and confused. Fionna felt sick, sick of everything. She just wants everyone to disappear. A hand reached for her shoulder and could have been Mr. Rick trying to calm down her sobs while he shouted coarsely at the students to pipe down.

_I am the only one who could protect you, my child. Put on the tiara. Let me end your suffering._

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Hurry..._

_Let them witness the wrath of whispering ice and snow!_

The moment the tiara touched her head, a blinding white light engulfed her completely and lifted the fog on her eyes. She could finally see clearly, much much clearer than before. There was a small explosion of pure chilling force that blasted every single dirt from her body and clothing.

"Fear the wrath of whispering ice and snow!"

She raised her left hand and conjured an ice spike over a girl's head and sent it crashing down hard on her, effectively piercing her skull and sent spurts of blood everywhere. With another swing of her hands, a full blast of blizzard threw the students nearest to him right into the glass doors of the entrance.

Screeching screams fell on her deaf ears, fully consumed by anger for which the reason she was already forgetting.

"Fionna! What are you doing? Stop it!"

Fionna? Her name is Fionna? She turned around and locked eyes with a familiar boy with a red hair. "...Flarius?"

"What happened to you...?"

"Get away from me!" She blasted the boy with ice and left him stuck on the wall behind her.

She then encased all entrances and exits with hardened frost, easily making the temperature inside steadily drop towards absolute zero. A stampede broke out which further annoyed her. She spotted two figures cowering under a table and impaled the two with a long ice pole, reminding her of skewered squid.

She laughed hard as she felt a sense of thrill in seeing the blood leave the bodies of the two lovers. "Loved to death!"

She sense some vermin rapidly approaching her varying makeshift weapons. She responded by dropping down a huge slab of ice on them. It only took seconds for their blood to turn the ice red. More people screamed and it really set her off. She conjured rows of spike coming from the ground and steadily crept closer to her victims desperately prying the doors open.

"Cornered vermins fight the hardest, they say!"

She watched as one tipped over and impaled himself on the approaching ice spikes. She spotted a familiar and irritating face, someone she remembers being mean to her. The girl was frantically trying to reach the top of the bleachers when she hovered close.

"Cinna! Look out! Fionna's right behi-" She silenced the mouthy vermin by freezing the saliva on her throat.

"Oh, I left you breathless, didn't I?" The mouthy bitch just raised her middle finger at her as she toppled over. "Very well, no easy peasy death for you, you undeserving pond scum!"

Cinna, a name which she curiously memorized, looked at her frightfully. "Please, don't hurt me! It was just a joke, Fionna!"

"Would you like to suck my cock instead?" She conjured a long piece of ice shaped like a phallus around her waist and pounced on Cinna. She grabbed her head forced her to suck on the ice phallus, her firm hold easily overpowering Cinna's attempt to struggle.

"Please, don't! I don't want- hmmf!"

"Shut up and suck, unbridled swine!"

The vermin's tongue easily got stuck on the cold and rigid obtrusive object jammed on her mouth. Tears fell down Cinna's cheek and she leaned it to taste the tears, licking it lightly. The tears froze, but the freezing continued into her victim's eyes and towards her brain. The rest of her body soon followed.

All the bodily fluids became frozen entirely and yet she was still alive, but not for long though as she summoned two ice gloves and proceeded to give the girl direct punches to the face. She shattered away bit by bit, like chipping off a statue. The steady screams and scrambling of feat around her was her rhythm.

With one fell swoop, she bashed Cinna's head down and sent pieces of her frozen brain explode everywhere around her. "What's the matter? Brain freeze?"

She raised her hands and rained down needle-sized spikes of ice on the hysterical crowd. She control the ice so that they would puncture clean holes into the bodies they pierce. She found another lovers cowering under the bleachers. She froze their blood and willed the frozen blood to explode out of their bodies, leaving Swiss cheese-like carcasses.

Letting out a full blast of her ice arsenal, the survivors were entirely encased in perpetual ice. Silence. Peace. Calmness. The only sound was a raspy breath coming from the stage. She hovered and landed near Flarius who was slumped on the floor and propped by the wall.

"What happened to you, Fionna? What have you done? I know you're in there..." The boy made a little snowball and the next thing she knew was she was falling face first on the floor.

"Flarius...! Oh my God! What happened?"

"You changed...you changed...you killed everyone...Mr. Rick..Jesus..."

"I...I don't know what happened! Please believe me!"

"Of course I believe you, Fi. I know it isn't your fault. It's that damn tiara..." Flarius coughed and stopped jittering altogether. "I feel so cold... you're cold. I'm cold. I can't feel my arms and my legs..."

Hypothermia. Flarius was about to die because of the cold and there was nothing she could do. "You changed...you changed...you changed...but I still lo-"

Flarius Hacksworth died with his mouth and eyes open. The shock and grief for her lost was enough to make her mind even more unstable. Fionna barely recognize the cold, and the Ice Tiara was beckoning her to put it on again.

It looked so pretty. It felt right on her head. She was starting to lose more and more memories. Her name, her life, everyone she knew, and she had a sibling but she was not entirely sure. Her eyes fell on the dead boy propped against the wall. He looked like some tragic hero who died in battle, a prince who met a tragic end.

The last coherent thought she had was that she loved him too. She saw the two iced-over throne and she lifted the prince, putting him on one of the thrones. She closed the boy's eyes and mouth.

"I would bring you back, my Prince, but for now you must sleep." To protect the body, she encased him with the hardest ice she could conjure. He looked like he was just asleep.

"End all suffering..."

As she sat down on the other throne, her wintry rage continued to spread everywhere until the whole world was enveloped in unyielding frost.

A wintry world, governed over by a princess with affinity for ice - an Ice Princess.

She is Ice Princess.

~~o~~

A/N

This can be a standalone story but can also serve as an origin story for a universe that may play a minor part in The Line That Divides, my on-going universe rendering fanfiction.

4210hjok: Haha, I hope you haven't forgot this fanfic already!

chandlerdavis46: Here it is, man!

Oh yeah... I admit, I played around the idea of combining Carrie, Aaa, and Tales of Alternate Universe.

Reviews, either good or bad, are welcome!


End file.
